Bad Boys Don't Blush
by cross my heart and hope to die
Summary: This IS my first fanfiction. He's a tempermental hothead, while she's a shy, reserved good girl. the classic good girl falls for bad boy, but in a not so classic way. inuyashakagome
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so I'm pretty nervous. Anyway, I'm not asking for feedback becuase I know what a pain it is to review. But, if you just really feel like it, just give me a comment! Hope you like it, but if you don't thats fine too!

"Beep…beep…beep"

I groaned at having to wake up so early, and laid in bed for another 5 minutes hoping time would miraculously reverse itself back to the beginning of summer, or at least until I could get 10 more minutes of sleep. As my alarm clock droned on I realized that wasn't going to happen and rolled out of bed, right into a pile of dirty laundry. 'Mom is so gonna kill me.'

"Kagome hurry up and get ready or you're going to be late!"

"Sure thing Mom!"

First day back jitters were getting to me and I hadn't even walked into school yet. I spotted my three friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi gossiping away about God knows what. Just as I was about to see what the big commotion was about I saw Him. Now this Him is no ordinary him. This Him was voted most popular guy in the school, best athlete, _and _he's President of the student council. This is Houjo, also known as my long-term crush of two years. I know I probably should have given up by now, but can you blame me? This guy has it all, looks, smarts, and a great body to top it all off. Face it, this guy is perfect, and I was hopelessly in love. I couldn't wait for the day where he would walk over and literally sweep me off my feet. Unfortunately, I was still waiting.

" Kagome!"

" Hey Kagome, come on or we're gonna be late!"

I looked around and noticed during my day dreaming, the bell had rung and I was left standing in the middle of the courtyard. I blushed at my stupidity and hurried to the door beside my friends, vaguely hearing what sounded to be a motorcycle.

First period was boring as usual, but by second period, people were buzzing with talk, especially the girls.

" Did you see him?"

"Who was he?"

"He must be new…"

I had no idea who they were talking about, but I knew someone who would.

" Hey Yuka, what's going on? Who is everyone talking about?"

"You mean you don't know? Jeez Kagome where ya been all morning?"

I stared at her with a confused, and slightly annoyed, look on my face. She must have noticed because she continued on…

" It's a new student, and evidently this one's got quite an attitude, he even told Mrs. Tamori off in first period!"

I stood in the middle of the hall gaping at her with my mouth wide open. NO ONE told Mrs. Tamori off and lived to tell about it. And he did it on the first day too! He was either really gutsy, or really stupid, either way I had to meet him. But by the end of third period, I was really wishing I hadn't.

I walked in the classroom only to stop in the doorway staring at the single most gorgeous guy I had ever laid eyes upon. I quickly sat down in my seat, still staring at Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome wondering what he would be like. I wonder if he would be as nice as he is handsome, or if he was romantic... are those keys to a motorcycle?

" Hey stupid, are you deaf or something? I asked you what your damn problem was!"

All my fantasies came screeching to a halt as soon as I realized the rude obnoxious jerk addressing me was actually the object of my day dreams, just my luck. Just as I was about to come up with a witty retort for Mr. Jerkface, a middle aged teacher walked in.

" Alright welcome to speech. I'm Miss Tanaka, and assuming all of you know how to speak Ill cut right to the chase. Every one of you should make at least a B in this class and if not, Congratulations, you are very talented. We're starting the year right away with a project to be done in pairs…"

Everyone anxiously grabbed the hands of their friends…

"…that I will be choosing."

A collection of groans could be heard throughout the classroom.

"You are to do a speech about a partner, what they like to do, their family, be creative."

I absently doodled in my notebook, not really caring one way or the other, and still slightly embarrassed about what happened earlier, that I almost missed my name being called, and the person I was paired with.

" Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Saito"

My stomach dropped to my toes as I nervously glanced over at the arrogant jerk, who was busy sulking, complete with his arms crossed, chin down, and lower lip stuck out. I might have thought that insanely cute any other day, but NOT when I just found out he was the person I was supposed to "get to know".

"You may use the last few minutes of class to get better aquatinted with your partner."

I reluctantly slunk to the seat next to his.

"Soooooo" I began

"Wow, so you really can speak, I'm impressed."

I chose to ignore his sarcastic humor, choosing instead to start on this project.

" So what's your family like" I asked

"Don't care."

" Ok…. do you have any pets?"

"Maybe"

"What are your hobbies?"

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Look why are you in speech anyway if---"

"Art, you have to much homework, and as for chorus…"

His eyes darkened,

"…I do NOT sing."

After going through many gruesome questions in which he either said " Don't care" or another rude comment, I was officially ticked off.

"Okay, do you want to start with my speech about you or what?" I asked as we left, in a final gesture to try and make some form of contact with the man I was convinced was a robot only programmed to say certain phrases.

"Who cares."

That was it. I was done. After getting absolutely nowhere in class other that he didn't like to sing, I had started jabbering on about myself and my family, only to find out later that he had his headphones on and wasn't listening to a thing I said. I reached up and grabbed part of his perfect hair and yanked him down to my size.

"Listen, I don't like you any more than you like me, but I **will** get an A on this whether you like it or not!" I ended, shouting right up in his face.

He could only nod his head up and down in compliance. Satisfied, I let go and pranced off, leaving him frozen to his spot… okay, so maybe I did go a little overboard, he looked pretty scared.

" See ya tomorrow, oh, and since its ok with you, we can start on my speech first, you can come over tomorrow after school, here's my address!" I quickly wrote in on a piece of paper, tossing it back to him without a second glance.

I smirked silently to myself as I made it to lunch. Heh, me 1 immature jerk 0.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to tell you guys, this is my first fanfiction, and I am not asking you guys to review because I know how much of a pain it can be. However a little feedback would be nice (hehe). Oh yeah, this originally was NOT a fanfiction, so it might be a teensy bit OC.

Lunch went on without any more excitement. That is, unless you count the hundreds of girls flocking towards the arrogant jerk. He actually looked slightly intimidated. Or maybe that face just meant he was annoyed at having his lunch disturbed by starry eyed chicks who kept asking about if he worked out and if he was busy after school. Needless to say, he did look rather uncomfortable, I almost felt sorry for him, almost.

It seemed he was the object of everyone's' conversation, my friends' included.

"And_ then _he picked up my pencil and put it on the desk. And I swear it was the most romantic moment---"

"You call _that _romance? Puh-lease. At least he actually said something to ME."

At this statement Eri, somewhat peeved at having her romantic moment spoiled by Yuka asked, " Yea, well what _did_ he say to you?"

Yuka looked slightly unnerved for a moment before looking away haughtily and declaring, "he said 'stay outta my business', but I'm sure he meant it to come out much nicer!"

Ayumi silently giggled at the two, while I was resisting letting out a heaving sigh. Didn't they know what they were saying, pencils and a rude remark, _so_ very romantic.

Lunch ended, and the day passed on as usual. By the end of the day, I was actually beginning to think I would only have to be in one class with the obnoxious new guy. Unfortunately I still had one class to go.

Not only is math my worst subject, but this year I have it at the end of the day when everyone is tired and just ready to go home.

The classroom was already almost full by the time I entered. The teacher was, as usual, late. The seating chart, much to everyone's disappointment, was taped up on the board. As if my day could get any better, lo and behold I was sitting in front of the almighty King of rudeness himself.

I quietly went to my seat, not even daring to look back at him.

" Hi there, aren't you in my second hour?"

My heart skipped a few beats as I looked to my right and saw the epiphany of perfection staring at me with a smile on his face. _Him_.

I could only nod dumbly for a second, completely forgetting about my ability to speak. I finally got control of myself enough to mutter a quiet " yea, I sit near the front."

" Yeah, that must be why I never---" 

His perfect response was cut short as a tall, lanky, not to mention balding, professor walked through the door. His pants were too short, his nose was sharp and long, and he looked like he could pick up cable with the thickness of his glasses.

I sent a glare his way, not even caring if it was a teacher or not. Luckily, he didn't see me.

" I'm Mr. Sanako, you may call me professor or Mr. Sanako is fine." He spoke in a slow, monotone voice that sounded like it took all his energy to get out a few syllables.

" This year will be challenging, as well as fun."

I seriously doubted the 'fun' part.

" But for now, lets see how much you remember. Solve and check the problem on the board please, when you're finished, give it to me."

I looked at the board. He called that _gibberish _a problem? Time to face the music, I couldn't remember a thing of what I had learned last year. Everyone was scribbling with their pencils, many looking just as loss as I did. I quickly solved it, using the little I could remember, and attempted a check. People were already turning there's in, so I just turned in my weird looking answer along with an even weirder looking check.

Going back to my seat I noticed jerkface sitting back with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. Humph, I bet he got it wrong.

Mr. Sanako took each of us into account, giving each of us stern looks, some sterner than others. Needless to say, I was one of the others.

He took out a bright red marker and started furiously scribbling away at each paper, leaving us to just sit there staring at the shiny bald spot on the top of his head.

As he started passing back the papers, you could automatically tell which students did poorly. One guy named Nobunaga not only was given a stern glare, but Mr. Sanako jiggled his paper under the poor guys nose so he could see all the red on it. I was no different.

"Seems like someone forgot the quadratic formula over the summer, and just about everything else she ever learned."

I flushed profusely in embarrassment at hearing the teacher so bluntly refer to my bad grade. However, it quickly turned to anger at hearing the barely kept in sniggers directly behind me. As soon as the papers were passed out and the teacher calmly sat in his seat giving us the rest of the time to "chat amongst ourselves". I whipped my head around to glare at Chuckles himself.

" What are you giggling about? Like you did any better!"

One of the most important rules when accusing someone of something to prove your own point is making sure you're right. I could only stare at the scribble free paper in front of him, save for a proudly written great job on the top. I slowly raised my eyes to see that same smug impression on his face that I was so quickly starting to despise.

" I'll tell ya what, you learn how to count, and _then _we'll start talking about how much better I did."

I quickly turned back to facing the front muttering about know-it-all arrogant pricks with too much time on their hands while he kept sniggering behind me. It didn't help that I had the critical eye of Mr. Sanako on me, not to mention my failed paper.

The bell rang and I was more than happy to get out of class. But right before I could make it out the door….

" Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Saito"

…disaster struck.

" Ms. Higurashi, I was quite disturbed with your paper today. Guaranteed, it is the first day back, but that is still no excuse for this poor quality of work…"

I tuned out the rest of his little speech. After all, when teachers start going into a monotone voice rant, sometimes its better just to nod your head than actually attempting to listen.

"… If you don't get this now, you will be too far behind the others to catch up…"

At times I wonder if half the teachers in the world know how pointless it is to give long winded speeches like this that will only result in a giant headache for the student. I glanced over at the no longer sniggering jerk and saw he was thinking the same thing.

" …so I'm assigning Mr. Saito to tutor you, as well as to record your progress."

This got both our attentions.

"What!"

" Um, excuse me sir, but I must have misunderstood you, did you say I needed a tutor and that HE will be my tutor…"

" There is no way in the flaming depths of HELL that I am going to teach this chick…."

" …I mean you said yourself this was only the first day, it will just take a little time to refresh my memory and...""

" I have better things to do than…"

"… There is no time after school, and I baby-sit most weekends so if you would please reconsider…"

During this whole tirade Mr. Sanako ears kept getting redder and redder and I was almost certain steam would start coming out of them any second.

"ENOUGH!"

That roar of anger brought both of us to a stop.

He calmly cleared his throat, " This can be of a great advantage Ms. Higurashi for both of us. You will be able to 'refresh your memory' as you call it, and I will be able to track the progress of one of my _lower _students."

The jerk cut in abruptly here, "yeah, so how does this help me?"

Mr. Sanako turned his eyes towards him, now clear behind the thick rims of his glasses.

" I understand you got into a bit of trouble this morning with Ms. Tomari. It could prove very difficult for you in this school to be making enemies your first day. You help me, and I'll help you."

I was perfectly still, frozen to my spot wondering if the god of arrogance would actually submit to a teachers threat.

" Fine, but only because I need the service hours," he declared before grabbing his books and storming out of the classroom. One look at Mr. Sanako eagle like face and I was out the door right behind him.

I quickly got my backpack and caught up with my new tutor.

" So, service hours huh, the almighty king bows down before a teacher." Needless to say I did as well, but I felt like rubbing it in his face.

He exited the school, me in tow, and walked right up to a fire red Harley. He turned around after getting on his bike, " Well I guess it's not your fault your so stupid you couldn't do second grade math. I'm the one doing the tutoring right? So who's bowing down to who?"

With one last smirk he rode off, leaving me fuming behind him. I went straight home, not even saying bye to my friends. I went upstairs ignoring my mom on the way up, and walked right into my room before falling on my bed and screaming with all my might into the pillow.

"One things for sure, that idiots' got an ego as big as his Harley."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh I have reviews. That is so cool. Thanks you two! Anyways, Just a little side note, I have NOTHING against Kikyo (besides standing between Kagome and Inuyasha, even though she _is_ getting better), nor do I have anything against Kagura (whom I personally like) and Kanna doesn't really do anything, I just needed names. Once again, this story was not originally made as a fanfiction for Inuyasha so characters WILL be slightly off. Okay, on with the rest. This chapter is short but I promise I make it up with the next one!**

Waking up the next morning was just as hard as Monday if not harder. I rolled out of bed and crawled to my mirror to try and pat down my mop of hair that was always so untamable in the morning. With a giant yawn I turned around to go to my dresser just noticing my alarm clock.

_7:52 _

"Oh No! I was supposed to leave 10 minutes ago!"

I was sure if anyone looked, all they would see was a giant blur flying past where a girl should be. I quickly grabbed a cherry poptart and ran out the door, not even noticing the downstairs clock…

_7:36_

Running up to the school grounds I quickly noticed the cheerleaders practicing outside lead by their infamous cheer captain, school beauty queen, and a well known boyfriend stealer around the school, Kikyo Kigawa.

I confess I am not a believer in the stereotypical cheerleader, after all, Ayumi is a cheerleader, but there are always a couple of girls that fit the profile like no other. Kikyo is one of them, along with her three lackeys Kagura, Yura, and Kanna. They would follow her over a cliff if they thought it would get them into the weekend parties.

I walked by with a less than caring hello to Kikyo and her group while they returned the strained smile.

" Hi Kikyo"

" Hi Kagome"

And that is the only contact I can stand with her in one day.

" Oh! Here he comes! How do I look?"

The rustling of clothes and the high pitched girlish giggles prompted me to turn around at the same time a red Harley pulled into the school parking lot.

" He's coming! How are you going to pull this off?"

" Yeah, he already snubbed like five others!"

"Just watch and learn Yura."

I quickly spotted my friends behind Kikyo looking just as eager to see the scene unfold.

Ayumi leaned in…" what do you think Inuyasha is gonna do when he's ambushed by Kikyo and the skankettes?"

Ayumi was on less than friendly terms with Kikyo after she became the victim of a cheating boyfriend, Yura, Kikyos' "top girl", being the cause of it.

Eri leaned into our group huddle now, "looks like we are about to find out."

Inuyasha had made his way up the steps only to be stopped by a purse falling to the ground by his feet.

" Oh I am so sorry! I can be so clumsy sometimes!"

Ayumi immediately snorted beside me.

The jerk stared at her for a second before scooping up her purse and handing it to her as if it were infected. I might have laughed at the sour expression on his face if

I wasn't so shocked that a guy resisted Kikyo's fake charm. Evidently she was too.

"Um, so I was thinking, since you _are_ new and all, you might need sometime to show you around or something…" She said this with nothing but a sugar coated smile on her face.

…" How about after school? You could even come over and have a drink from my Dad's new in home bar, no ID's required."

He seemed to have sized her up in one glance before turning towards me. "Can't, I have to tutor stupid over there in first grade math after school." And that was the end of my strained but peaceful relationship with Kikyo Kigawa.


	4. Chapter 4

This is another example of Oc. Spanish class…. Yes, I am vey aware that they aren't having spanish class, and do NOT speak English, but when I wrote this, it was not in the percpective of a japanese student, so bear with me. Also, I have over 420 readers combining Fanfiction AND mediaminer, but 6 reviews in all…I know I said I wouldn't be expecting reviews because of how much of a pain they are, but come on people! I just want to know if I should keep writing it! Um, oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha.

"Can you believe it? He totally blew off Kikyo!" Ayumi had a bright smile on her face while saying this.

" This guy has done a lot of firsts this year, and it's only the second day!"

Yuka turned to me, "Hey Kagome, you never mentioned meeting him before!"

Eri decided to join in the conversation, "Yeah! Not only that, you never said he was _tutoring_ you! How lucky can a girl get? What do you think of him?"

I stopped and faced both of them, " I think he's an arrogant immature prick that needs to grow up."

"So…" Yuka began, " There's no hope of you guys hooking up?"

I immediately shouted a " No Way!" at them and kept walking into school, red as a fire truck.

First Period...English. It's not nearly as bad as my other classes, but I can barely speak Japanese In the morning, how can they expect me to speak some other language?

" Hello and welcome to English Class!"

The only response besides the blank stares was someone snoring in the back of the room.

" So! How was everyone's' summer?"

…more blank stares.

" Wait! Don't tell me! Write it!"

Someone coughs.

The teacher puts her arms down and gets off the chair with a giant sigh.

" My name is Tojo-san and this is English class. Write what you did over the summer down in your notebooks and submit it to me at the end of class."

The class lazily took out their notebooks and began writing.

"Well, that was a pointless class" I later told Ayumi on the way to Japanese Arts.

"Tell me about it, half the class didn't even do anything."

We said our good-byes and went our separate ways at the Japanese Arts room. That's when I remembered…. _He_, Mr. Perfect, was in this class! I hurriedly took out a compact mirror out of my purse and some lip-gloss I kept handy.

" I don't think that will help, but you could always try plastic surgery."

I whipped around to find myself face to face with the one guy I hoped I didn't have to see until next period.

" You're not in this class" I stated as coldly as I could.

" Bravo Einstein, now if you could just be that perceptive when it comes to your algebra skills."

Oh he did not just say that.

I was literally burning with fury as I pictured all the ways to mutilate that handsome face of his when the door opened and I was bumped forward, right into him.

If you think this is the moment when he catches me in his arms and everything is forgotten except our "secret love" for each other, think again.

"Stupid! You just got that make-up crap on my shirt!"

" It wasn't my fault!"

" Oh yeah sure, that was an _accident_."

" Yeah it WAS! And YOU should have moved anyways!"

" Your right, I should've."

" And for that matter—wait what?"

He broke into a smirk, " Yeah, would've been funny to see you face-plant on the floor."

All the anger held up at him previously exploded in a shout…" YOU ARE INFURIATING!"

" Yeah, well, what are you gonna do about it?"

_hem-hem_

We both stopped our ranting and slowly turned around where Mrs. Tamori's long face was peeking around the door, along with half the class.

" It seems you two have some problems you need to work out." She said with a malicious smile in his direction. " Might I recommend Ms. Meiji, the school councilor?"

I had to cut in, I put on my biggest smile, " It's all right Mrs. Tamori we're fine now, just a little disagreement between friends."

She wasn't buying it. She responded with an equally sweet smile, " Oh no Ms. Higurashi, I insist, in fact why don't you go this period, I'm sure she's in her office."

"but—"

" Go on now, I'm sure you can make it all up. Mr. Saito, I'll tell Mr. Myoji where you are."

With a giant sigh I started walking down the hall, Jerkface right behind me, towards the school councilor…also known as the school nutcase.

Thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed!

Akihanah: You are so right! Kagura ROCKS! Oh yeah, this chapter isn't very much longer, but I did update sooner!

PrincessAngel: Out of everyone, you were my first reviewer…YOU ARE SO COOL! Thanks for the encouraging words!


	5. Chapter 5

**OOPSIES! I accidentally uploaded this with the original names instead of the fanfiction ones. Hehe, o yeah, don't forget to review…. You guys are great!**.

"This is all your fault you know."

The silence on the way to the councilor's office was abruptly broken by the hot jerk beside me.

" How is it _my _fault. You were the one that wasn't even at the right classroom."

" Yeah, well, it wasn't my fault you were in my way trying to fix your ugly face."

" Ugly face! You are impossible…and I am not ugly."

"Of course you wouldn't say you were ugly, people don't admit to ugliness."

Our ranting was cut short as the door to the office came into view. The plain wooden door was barely seen as it was covered up by pictures of rainbows and "encouraging" posters that said things like " The principal is your princi-PAL".

" This chick looks crazy."

For once we both agreed on something.

I was just about to knock on the door when it opened and a tall middle-aged woman stood in the doorway.

Yep, definitely a nutcase.

She had wildly frizzy brown hair trapped under a large green sun-hat with a giant sunflower on it. Her fake eyelashes rubbed against the lens of her square glasses, and her large, sparkling butterfly earrings made her ears seems twice as long as they should be.

" Come _in_, come _in_! It's been awhile since I've had a visitor!"

And I could definitely tell why. The small room stank of perfume and incense and was painted a tacky lilac color. She motioned us to a lime green couch while she took a seat in her bright pink desk.

" Now, what seems to be the problem?" 

Neither of us said a word.

She kept sitting there giving us a sickeningly sweet smile as if expecting us to tell her our deepest secrets. Yeah right.

" That's fine, we don't have to talk about it yet, would anyone like a cookie?"

Bribery. As if I was gonna fall for that, but they were chocolate chip. Oh, what the heck, I grabbed a cookie.

"It's really nothing Ms. Meiji, we weren't really fighting or anything, Mrs. Tamori was just overreacting."

If anything, her smile got wider as I started talking.

" Yes, teachers do overreact at times, but I knew you couldn't be fighting, you're just too cute together!

This got a rise out of both of us.

" Whoa lady, you got it wrong, there is no **way** I would ever—"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Meiji but you're mistaken there is absolutely NOTHING going on between us."

Throughout this whole thing she just sat and smiled before finally interrupting us both.

" I'll tell you what, it seems as though Mrs. Tamori was clearly overreacting. That old biddy would love to get you two lovebirds in trouble…"

She was obviously ignoring the spluttering we were both doing at the word 'lovebirds'.

"…So why don't you both go to your third hours and forget about Mrs. Tamori for now, you two seem perfectly fine to me!"

We were quickly shoved out the door despite our protests at being associated together and soon found ourselves staring at a closed door with a picture of a rainbow saying " Be yourself! An original is worth more than a copy." Overhead the bell rang but we both still stood outside the door.

"I don't like you." I stated as I started walking towards speech where I would have to endure another 50 minutes of him.

" The feelings mutual."


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, I know…another short chapter, give me ten reviews and I swear I will have the next LONGER chapter out in 2-3 days! Thanks a bunches!

My luck was a little better after our "counseling" session. In speech we did "breathing exercises", and as boring as that was, I was thankful I didn't have to talk to the pouting hottie. I had gotten through one class with him in it, I could handle two…that is, if I could stay awake.

History with Mr. Myoji. I could tell from walking into the classroom, this room IS history, it even smells like history. It was musty, stuffy, and smelled like it hadn't been used in ages, not to mention the dust! I don't even think the janitor would touch this room. Once my vision had strayed from the sight of the dust they found my teacher. And I thought the _room_ was bad. He was short, balding, and just as dusty as the room. His suit looked like he had pulled it out of a history book, it was gray, or maybe it was black, I couldn't tell from the amount of dust and lent on it. He was sitting on a tall chair and, wait, is that a phonebook? You have got to be kidding me. He was sitting on a phonebook. With a cough that shook white dust off his jacket he began.

" Class, I am Mr. Myoji. We will begin each day recording attendance then proceed to the lesson…" Great, another long-winded, monotone voice speaker. But unlike the rest of my teachers, Mr. Myoji seemed like he never wanted to stop.

" Furthermore, I expect complete participation from everyone in the class…." He had been going at this for 25 minutes now, and it didn't look like he was going to pause for breath anytime soon.

"…enforcing strict discipline…"

35 minutes now, nope, he was definitely _not_ stopping. I began to count the minutes to when class was over.

"…Also, I expect you all to be at every class, regardless of all ache's, pains, colds…"

12 minutes left…

"… minor injuries, broken fingers, sprains…"

7 minutes…

"…cuts, scrapes, burns, runny noses…"

Only 2 minutes left…

" …foot fungus', bladder malfunctions, itching eyes…"

_3…_

"…dandruff…"

_2…_

"…chapped lips…"

_1…_

"…calluses…"

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_!

There it was, my saving grace, the bell had finally rung, and I was free!

" Class, in case you have not taken notes or have forgotten anything, there is an outline underneath your seats."

I glanced under my seat and quickly sat back up. Was there _supposed_ to be something growing on it? I snatched up his 7 page "outline" and ran out the door before he got started up again.

**To all my fabulous reviewers:**

**InU-DragoN-GirL : Thanks for the advice! It's my first fanfic, so I can use all the advice I can get! It kinda bummed me out though, what is 22 pages on Microsoft word is only 10 pages! Thanks for the advice!**

**TakaraDaiya: You are so right, I gotta fix that! This story was not a fanfiction originally, but a real story with ENGLISH names, and it's a pain changing them, but thank you bunches!**

**The Lonely Bird: WOOHOO! I got a thirteen outta ten! Thanks for the review!**

**AngelMiko289: You rock! I got a happy bubbly feeling after I read your review! I'm just glad I got reviews! Honestly, the real reason I wanted reviews is because reviews like yours are fun to read!**

**Arcticangel: Thanks so much! I've tried to make it better quality of writing, not just a good story, I'm glad you like it!**

**Angel: Si! Yo hablo espanol (mas o menos). This year I'm taking Latin American Literature, and it's gonna be HARD. Thanks for reviewing!**

**To everyone else, thank you so much for the reviews, I only answered the ones that had comments I could respond to, but as you read my warning this is my first fanfic, and now I am DEFINITELY writing more because of such an awesome turnout of people actually LIKING it! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


	7. Chapter 7

Well, this one is longer! Thanks for all the reviews, I am so excited people like it! I was really nervous! No flames so far! Um… I'm really behind, so can I need some time…and ten more reviews! I know, sorry sorry, but between 2 sites its not that hard.

Biology went by quickly, we didn't have anything to do and it was clear the only ting Mr. Bito wanted to do was eat his jelly filled donut. _Disgusting_.

By math, my luck was still going strong, instead of our last hour, we had a school assembly. Thank goodness for social events.

We all piled into the auditorium to discuss the upcoming homecoming dance. Everyone quieted down when the principal, a short man with a mustache hardly capable of grabbing anyone's attention, stepped up and asked for the microphone with a small and nasally voice.

" Welcome back students, and to all who are new, we are glad to have you at our school."

Oh yeah, he had definitely practiced this in the teacher's lounge.

" As you know, homecoming is a big part of Fushimi high-school, and thus should be treated as….uh…."

He paused to switch the hand holding the microphone with his other.

"…a big part. We will have several student committees in charge of the dance and homecoming itself. You will find the fliers posted in front of the office. We expect full participation in this activity so get in the school spirit and sign up today."

He ended his little speech with one fist punched up into the air as if he expected us all to jump form our seats overcome with "school spirit". Unfortunately for him, that was not going to happen.

" Yes, well, it seems you have roughly 10 minutes left, so go ahead and go to your last class and await dismissal."

Groaning at the thought of even ten minutes with Mr. Sanako, not to mention the jerk, I made my way into the math room.

After everyone was accounted for, he commenced with "Operation: make Kagome's life a walking nightmare"

" Considering how much everyone has forgotten, **some** more than others…"

He actually had the nerve to glance at me as he was saying this.

"…I have printed up a review sheet for homework, you are to complete all the problems and check them. Any questions?"

Whether anyone had any or not didn't really matter because at that moment the bell rang, and everyone gladly rushed out of the room, eager to get out of Mr. Sanako's piercing gaze. Other students filed out of the classrooms and quickly went to their lockers, glad the day was over. But as for me, I tried to take as much time as I could between the classroom and my locker, only one thing on my mind…tutoring.

Once I got home, I set my books in the living room, deciding that would be the best place. It seemed I had only just sat down to start my homework that the doorbell rang. I rushed to the door, but my mother had other plans.

" Oh hi there! You must be Kagome's tutor! Honey, you didn't tell me what a handsome boy he was!"

"MOM!"

Now, not only was I blushing from head to toe, but I was also officially embarrassed. And I didn't miss that smirk on my mother's face as she left for the kitchen.

" um, ignore her, you ready to get started?"

After that incident, I could try to be a little nicer. He didn't seem to fazed by it, choosing instead to walk inside with a muttered "lets get this over with."

I sat down on the couch with my math book in my lap, review sheet looking just as much like gibberish as ever.

With a heavy sigh he sat down in the chair across form me.

" Okay, you do the homework and I'll tell you everything you did wrong… better yet I'll tell you everything you did right, it'll be quicker."

With a cold stare in his direction, I began the homework…

…and immediately stopped. This was supposed to be review?

With a quick glance at my "tutor" I attempted the first problem.

I gratefully shut the door after the almighty math genius. To say the tutoring was a disaster would be an understatement. Don't get me wrong, the homework got done, and it was for the most part right, but getting there was difficult.

After making a few less than positive comments about math, he finally looked over my shoulder and started laughing. **_Laughing!_** Then he took the paper right out of my hands and threw it away. And I only had five problems left! He took the pencil and after calling me stupid a couple more times, and asking if I had ever taken math at all, he started doing the first problem. Well, he might have considered that perfectly clear, but I was even more confused. I not only had a headache, but was getting frustrated. After a few less than friendly comments about each other, and his stupid math skills, I started getting the first couple by myself, slowly remembering what I had learned. Then I offered him a soda.

The idiot opened it behind the couch where I was sitting. The soda must have been shaken because when it opened it sprayed all over me…and my perfect homework. So after a couple more less than encouraging words, a hairdryer, and several new pieces of paper, the homework was done, and he was leaving.

Too exhausted to whine, I walked into the kitchen only to find my little brother and my mother peeking over my mother's recipe book reading…upside down.

My mother quickly stood up with an encouraging smile.

"So sweetie, how did it go?"

"Apart from my sticky hair, a brain overload, and a pounding headache, just fine."

My mother just smiled and went back to the stove to finish cooking dinner. My brother however, decided it would be a better idea to run around in circles shouting

"KAGOME'S GOT A BOYFRIEND, KAGOME'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

I just slunk up to my room to finish my homework, and make up the poem I missed doing in Mrs. Tamori's class.

" _Write a poem about a particular person you know. Be sure to follow the structure for a _blah…blah… blah

A person I know…he's about 6', a total hottie, and is the biggest jerk on the face of the planet.

"Wonder if I could fit that in…" 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm baa-aack! The play is over! I can FINALLY concentrate on this. I can assure you the updates will be quicker now, I just had a little time issue. Once again, I hope all my readers will review even though I waited so long to update. I can assure you it will never take this long again. So, here's what you have all been waiting for, CHAPTER 8 OF BAD BOY'S DON'T BLUSH!

The next day was the beginning of a bloody battle that would rage between me and Kikyo that would last the rest of the year, and most likely our whole lives. It all began with a simple pop quiz. In Mr. Sanako's 2nd hour, kikyo was given a quiz that was supposed to be an easy first grade. Instead, it turns out kikyo not only fails, but goes from math whiz to " um...i'm confused, what was that again?" I'm guessing you can already see where this is heading. According to Yuka, kikyo "ran up to the desk near tears and went into this speech about how she was so far behind and needed a tutor and blah blah blah. " Then it got interesting. " Mr. Sanako, I'm so worried about my grade! I heard you got Kagome Higurashi a wonderful tutor and I think I deserve the same. Perhaps Inuyasha wouldn't mind tutoring two people?" "Well, Ms. I'm afraid you're going to have to take that up with Mr. Seito." And this is how it went.

It was right before school had started the next day, and, like usual, I was a little early thanks to my little brother. Walking up to school I noticed Inuyahsa, seated on his still-running motorcycle with kikyo right in front of him in her "flirty" mode. She was propped up against the handlebars in what she must have thought a super irresistible pose, while he just looked like he would like nothing more than to ram the gas and speed away. Their words became clearer as I got nearer.

" But it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd be very easy and completely compatible with your schedule…" kikyo whined.

" No! I already have one idiot to tutor and I definitely do **not** need another!"

I bristled at the comment, ready to stomp over there and once again yank his perfect hair until I heard kikyo's next words…

" Well, we wouldn't _have _to study the whole time. There's plenty of other things we could do."

Now, not only was I hacked because of him, but also I was seriously hacked off because of her. The nerve of her actually insinuating of using paid service-hour teaching time as a date! It's outrageous! Admittedly, I was probably overreacting, but I couldn't help it. In short, I wanted to claw her eyes out. Now I know why they call them catfights.

" Like I said, no way, one is enough."

Kikyo huffed and stormed off, clearly not finished as she bumped into me as she walked away. He just parked his motorcycle and started to come in. I walked into school as usual, except for the overly satisfied smirk on my face.

If I thought my day couldn't get more interesting… I was wrong. Halfway through Tojo-san's once again lively speech in English, I started zoning out and raised my hand to "use the restroom". I made my way down the quiet halls and eventually into the bathroom. There I was met by none other than Kikyo herself.

"Oh, Kagome! I was hoping to run into you!"

The day Kikyo "hopes" to run into me is the day the Japan stops having earthquakes.

" Oh really? What for?" Might as well put on a grin and bear it.

" Actually, I was kind of hoping to ask you about Inuyasha…"

" That jerk? What for?" Not at all liking where this was going.

" I was wondering if there was anything between you guys, I mean, you flirt all the time…"

Whoa…. Hold up.

" Wait—" I cut in " What do you mean flirt? I would never flirt with him!"

"Oh?" She actually looked a little confused…

"Well, you guys are always going at each other and the whole jerk thing, I thought it was a kind of pet name…"

gross.

"Um, no sorry, you must be mistaken…."

She put on a fake cheery smile…" Oh _good _I would absolutely _hate _to break such a cute couple apart…"

"Sorry, You must have misunderstood me, I don't like him…"

She was literally dripping with sarcastic sweetness, did that really ever fool anyone?

" right…"

And so she left. And I was still standing in the bathroom until I noticed I needed to get back to class. All the while thinking about what she had said.

" Jerk!"

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"CLASS!"

Inuyasha and I started our familiar tirade at the sound of Ms. Tanaka yelling above our shouts.

" Now I am usually very lenient with my students but this is an every day occurrence! I understand you have your differences but can you please try and work together?"

Our only response was to turn out backs to each other, noses in the air.

With a giant sigh, Ms. Tanaka reluctantly took out two slips of paper. "Alright, I'll right you two a pass to Ms. Meiji…"

"Wait, you don't have to!"

"I'm not going to that freak again!"

" Honestly, we can work together…!"

"…no way am I going…"

And so there we were, walking back to Ms. Meiji's office for the second time in 3 days.

"You know this is your fault….."

I glanced up at him, " You're the one that wouldn't answer the dumb question…"

We passed by Kikyo in the hall and as she smiled at us, I got the sinking suspicion that something was behind that smile. Little did I know that would be the last pleasant experience between Kikyo and me in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, I got 10 reviews... I still want more so hopefully this will spur some more, oh, and please don't eat my liver TheLonelyBird! I'll be needing that!

ONce again, I present chapter 9. . . . .

We approached the door. That stupid door with all the brightly colored encouraging posters that were the entrance to Ms. Meiji's brightly colored office. Most kids don't usually go to the school councilor more than once, and never with the same person. Guess there is a first for everything.

Ms. Meiji poked her face around the door and brightened with surprise at seeing us.

" My, my, The lovebirds are back! You two weren't kissing in the halls now were you?"

I felt my cheeks heat up profusely, and for once, neither me nor Inuyasha said anything.

Ms. Meiji sighed, "wishful thinking on my part I presume. Well, come in, come in. I have tons to talk about!"

That's funny, I thought we were the ones that were supposed to do the talking.

"So," she began, "what is it this time?"

Unlike last time, we both exploded.

" It's her fault."

"It is not, if he would have just answered the dumb question then…"

"You shouldn't have been sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!"

" It's for a project! Believe me Ms. Meiji, nothing is wrong… we just got off to a bad start."

Ms. Meiji just kept smiling with her big, bug-like eyes during our entire tirade, her ears stretched by her enormous sparkly beetle earrings.

" Now, now. I know what this is!" She cut in, " You're having a little lovers spat! How sweet! "

" Ms. Meiji! This has nothing to do with "us"! There is no "us"! This is just because he wouldn't answer a silly question, nothing more…."

The jerk agreed and we both scooted our chairs distinctly away form each other.

Ms. Meiji still had on her goofy smile…" Alright Kagome, what was the question.

Now the jerk and I both gulped. I was not expecting this.

" Um… well, that's not important. It won't happen again and—"

She was digging for something…

" Now, now Kagome, just spit it out, what was the question?"

"ifhehasagirlfriend."

"What was that dear?"

She had heard it the first time, I could tell by her smile.

" It was part of the project! I just asked if he had a girlfriend! Relationships are a big part of people's lives and it determines everything else he does like—"

Now I was completely rambling trying to justify myself for a question I don't even know why I myself asked it.

"—and furthermore the project says be creative and—"

Ms. Meiji looked down at me with her sickeningly sick smile… " Ah, I know what this is! I understand now, you two may leave. Come back soon!"

She shoved us out the door looking at me the entire time. Now not only could I not meet the eyes of Inuyasha, my cheeks were burning red at what Ms. Meiji had thought. When I finally did look, I noticed something strange that I thought I would never see in the time I had known him.

"He's blushing…"

He looked down at me and that was when I realize I had said it out loud.

" Did you just say I was blushing? Phff… I don't blush."

I had a perfect idea. I Decided to tease him a little since my own cheeks were still burning, and I was almost positive his were. Just to lighten up the mood, not at all trying to see if he would blush more…nope, not at all.

" Oh, right. Almighty Inuyahsa never blushes, feel the wrath of his almighty macho-ness."

Instead of getting the desired laugh, all he did was stare at me.

Oh. I had done it. That was the first time I had ever said his name before.

He stared at me a moment longer before dismissing it with a simple.." idiot". And walking away.

Thinking that was the end of the subject I simply let my eyes drop.

" Kagome, you coming or not?"

I snapped my head up and ran over to the speech room where Inuyasha had already entered.


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT!**

**Wow guys, been awhile. I was skimming through a fanfiction when I had just about gotten to the end and that was it. No update for 7 months. So I was sitting there, wondering what the rest of the story could have been like and thinking of how annoying people were for doing that when I realized, 'I'm doing that!' I've left a lot of loyal readers in the dust just because I have a minor writers block. Sure I could make up tons of excuses like school, tennis, life, but I still could have probably updated sooner. So I apologize to all my readers, and I will start updating sooner than 5 months. Besides, summer is coming up! Anyways, I've started a new story, but I refuse to even start updating until the whole thing is written, I realized that with this story. So happy reading!**

"What if I said I could get you a date with _the_ Hojo Irukawa?"

I quickly turned from my locker to look at Ms. Popularity, Kikyo herself. All I could do was stare.

"Um… did you say? I must have misunderstood you..." I finally managed to stutter out.

"You, Hojo, date, Friday." She snapped. I figured she must have realized her tone after she slapped on a big sugary grin.

Finally getting over the image of Hojo and I by candlelight, I realized how odd it was for the stuck-up princess to mention something like that. 

"Wait, how did you find out about Hojo?"

She just snorted, "Please Kagome you've been like in love with him since the sixth grade!"

I will not blush; I will not blush…

"Don't worry about the technicalities, his sister is dating my little brother. It can all be worked out easily enough. Besides, he seems pretty interested already."

There must have been stars in my eyes at the previous comment; I saw the momentary glint on her face. She was winning.

"And just think, all you have to do is…"

Here it comes.

"deliver this little letter to Inuyasha for me. We don't have any classes together and I hardly get to see my boyfriend anymore…"

I stopped listening after that, frozen in my tracks.

_Boyfriend._

" Wait, as in Inuyasha?"

She just smirked a little, "Of course! Didn't he tell you? I just assumed with how close you two were getting…"

Obviously not that close.

"Anyways, I would really appreciate it."

"Sure Kikyo, no problem…"

It wasn't like I was upset or anything, it was a simple note between a girl and her…_boyfriend._ No big deal. Nope. None at all.

She smiled and waved her hand in a cutesy bye and shouted behind her "I'll give you all the details about the date at lunch!

No wonder he didn't answer. He had a girlfriend. It wasn't really any of my business anyway, after all, it's only a dumb project.

My mind was oblivious to any of my morning teachers rantings. Not even my overly energetic English teacher could get through to me. And I had no idea why.

"It's not like I care."

"And why, may I ask why you do not care about the history of your country?" My eyes grew wide as I stared into the owlish eyes of my history teacher glaring down at me.

Oops.

"No no, sensei, I wasn't talking about history I was just uh…"

"Higurashi, go stand in the hall."

I picked up my books and walked out the door with my head down. Just great. Inuyasha gets me in trouble even when he's not around.

I had just gotten seated against the wall when I heard a very familiar voice, " Yeah, yeah, I'm going! Whatever."

I just stared up at him from my spot on the floor while he looked back at me, obviously surprised at my appearance in the hall. Who wouldn't be? I'm not exactly the troublemaker type.

Oh no.

He was doing it.

He was smirking.

That "My ego is big enough for three people" kind of a smirk.

"So Kagome, what'd ya do now? Didn't kiss up to the teacher enough?"

I immediately scowled. " For one, _Inuyasha_, I do not kiss up to the teacher, and as a matter of fact I was sent out here because I..."

Was thinking of you and your dumb girlfriend the entire class period..

" uh…."

I was blushing.

"Come on," Stupid smirk, "you can spit it out, what'd ya do?"

"I..uh… was late to class again!" I said with a short laugh. It sounded like a nervous chuckle even to my own ears. He smirked a little more and stepped closer.

Way closer.

Too close.

So close I could feel his breath on my face.

That close.

" Kagome, just what did you do, huh?"

So caught up in the fact that a very, very hot guy was standing a little too close for comfort, I completely forgot about the little problem of him having a girlfriend, or being a total ass, or teachers.

"_hem, hem"_

Teachers.

I shoved off of him sending him reeling to the side only to stand face to face with a very happy looking Mrs. Tamori.

" Well now, what a couple of trouble makers. You both know PDA is not aloud." Her grin was even wider, "I think this constitutes as disorderly conduct."

No.

"And you know what that means…"

No, no, no, no, no…

"detention."

As she was filling out our detention slips I only stared at the gorgeous man next to me, ruining my perfect highschool record.

To say I was upset would be an understatement. I was mortified. Not at the detention, but the fact that I was that close to a boy who's already taken! Regardless of the fact it was Inuyasha. I was almost the "other girl" the one the cheating is commenced with! I may not like Kikyo as much as one of my own friends, but I'm not low enough to cheat on another girls' boyfriend!

I have to deliver that note.

Lunch. The period I had been waiting for. All I need is the reassurance of a date with Hojo to get all of this stuff out of my head.

"Kagome! Over here!"

I looked over the crowd and managed to see Kikyo, walking as if there was nothing in her way.

She pulled me aside and out of sight, "It's all worked out, he said he would love to go! He's gonna pick you up at 7:30, is that okay?"

"YES! Um, yeah, that'd be great! He knows where I live right?"

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious. Good that's settled. Have you given Inuyasha my note yet?"

uh oh.

"Um, not just yet, I was waiting until math. You know it's easier to slip things by Mr. Sanako."

She graced my comment with a little titter called a laugh, "Right! Anyways, see you later!"

It was time for math. I would give it to him now. I had to. Not only for a date with Hojo, but to clear my conscience of what had happened in the hall. I got to the door and saw Inuyasha sitting with his foot propped up on the desk, flicking paper wads at the dorky kid on his right. Then I looked to Hojo, sitting there with a smile, waiting for class to start.

This was easy, all I had to do was toss him the note and sit down. No big deal.

Then why did it feel so hard?


	11. Chapter 11

There he was.

It was the perfect opportunity.

And all I had to do was give it to him.

I could do it now and it would all be fine.

I would never have to think about his perfect face or bother with his jerkish personality ever again.

Just give him the note!

I sighed as I made my way down to my seat. There was no point in thinking of it anymore, he had a girlfriend. And it's not like this note would change anything. Besides, i wanted him to leave me alone right? This was perfect. Just what I wanted.

"Miss Higurashi, since you seem to love standing in the limelight, perhaps you would volunteer to do a problem on the board"

Oh crap. I had done it again. I had completely zoned out standing in the front of the class even _after _the bell had rung. And now I'm stuck "volunteering".

"Uh, okay..."

I had just begun to make my way over to the board when Chuckles decided to make himself known.

_Always with that damned snickering!_

"Of course," Mr. Sanako cut in "it would be highly unfair to have Miss Higurashi up there all by herself. Ah! Mr. Saito! Thank you for volunteering as well!"

This time **I** was the one grinning! And it serves him right!

" Please graph a sin wave."

...uh. what?

I stole a peek at Mr. Perfects' board only to find it was...perfect.

"Miss Higurashi, is there a problem?"

I could hardly make eye contact with Mr. Sanako.

" Uh, no. Just, refreshing my memory is all."

He didn't buy it.

"Miss Higurashi why don't you stay after class. I think we need to have a little chat."

My neck was burning the entire time as I made my way to my seat. Kami was laughing at me. He had to be. Detention, Inuyasha, now this.

Wait, why should _he _have anything to do with how my day is?

"He doesn't that's what."

"Talking to yourself again?"

I let out a quiet _eep_ as I realized just who heard my little mess up. Turning behind me I glared at the _creature_.

"You know, most people consider that a sure sign of craziness, an dI can't say I'm that suprised."

Why that idiotic, smug, smirking bastard! That's it!

I drew in a deep breath, about to give him the full effect of my bad day...

" Hey, Kagome, Do you like movies?"

My heart melted into a mushy pile of goo.

I glanced back at Houjo with a smile on my face, nothing was wrong, not at all!

"Hey Houjo, yeah, I love movies!"

"Great, I can't wait till Friday!"

With a final smile he went back to paying attention, and it was my turn to look smug.

I turned back around, full intending to give him the full view of my smirk...

Only to see him looking away.

Not only that, but looking away, arms crossed, and lips drawn into that sexy pout. Not that I think it's cute or anything.

Seeing my fun was put off for the time being, I turned back around to stare at the back of Houjo's head.

Completely forgetting about the note.

The bell rang and everyone leapt out of their seats, praising kami another day was over.

Except me.

I slowly crept to Sanako-sensei's desk, glancing out the door just long enough to see Inuyasha, who seemed to be over his little upset, throwing me a rude gesture, and that damned smirk.

"Miss Higurashi, you're going to fail."

That brought all my thoughts to a screeching halt.

"But, sensei, it's not even the end of the month yet!"

"And you are failing, and will continur to fail unless you and Mr. Saito pick up the pace. One night a week, while impoving your poor math skills, is simply not enough. I suggest a scheduled tutor session every day. I have discussed this with Mr. Saito, and he is...uh..._willing_ to commit."

Willing, more like blackmailed.

I just stared back stupidly.

_Failing._

"You may go now, Miss Higurashi."

I nodded my head and slowly made my way out the door.

Failing...

" So, when do you want to do it."

There, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, was Inuyasha.

"Uh, what?"

He sighed and pushed off the wall, "I said, when do you want to do this turoring thing. Since you suck, now it's gotta be everyday, so I'm asking you _when._"

"Oh, uh, well... is seven okay?"

He just nodded and continued walking down the hall.

I watched him walk away for a moment, still stunned that he waited for me at all. When I remembered.

"Oh Inuyasha! Hey Wait!"

He glanced back at me as I ran next to his side.

I heaved a sigh, _you can do this..._

"Uh."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

" Um, well."

"I don't have all day ya know, the next hour would be nice..."

" I, uh."

My cheeks were burning, and for some reason my eyes started to sting. Finally, I could only shove the note to his chest and run off.

I completely missed the look of concern behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

What was I _thinking?!_

My thoughts whirled around in my head as I hurriedly through every article of clothing out on my bed, trying to plan an outfit for my big date. I have all these clothes yet it still feels as though I have nothing to wear.

_I can't believe I got that flustered over one little note._

It's not like it was a big deal or anything, not like I cared. They would be great together. Both self-centered, impatient, good looking people. They were perfect.

_He _was perfect.

...what?

That got my attention. I put down the black tank in my hand and sat down on the edge of the bed. Was this really what I was freaking out about? Did I actually...uh..maybe..._like _him?

I slapped my hands on my cheeks, "No way Kagome, snap out of it. You're just upset that he's a jerk. that's all."

I nodded and said it again, finally deciding on an outfit.

Yet, as I was changing clothes, it felt as though every time I repeated it, I felt more and more unsure. I checked the clock once again to check the time, 7:18

Finally, the doorbell rang.

All my muscles tensed up and I inhaled sharply.

This was _it._

This was the moment I had been waiting for since I could remember. This was finally my chance to go on a date with Hojo. I slowly let out the breath I was holding, determined to follow through with this as relaxed as possible.

"No big deal, this is no big deal."

I knew my mother and grandpa would be out helping in the shrine, just as I'd instructed them too. And Souta would be at a friend's house.

"No embarrasing relatives: check"

I double checked myself in the mirror, not too overdressed, not to underdressed. I only wish I had a more comfortable pair of shoes on, instead of the heels that were rubbing blisters on my feet already.

_Oh, the tortures of beauty._

"Perfect outfit: check."

I didn't want to keep him waiting, so I splashed a little perfume here and there, and hurried downstairs to open the door.

I put on my biggest smile, and with a calmness that impressed even myself, opened the door.

Only to see Inuyasha in jeans with a math book.

"Huh?"

I knew I must have looked like an idiot. All of a sudden my giant smile fell into a confused frown, and my shoulders sagged a bit.

_and I had just worked up the courage, too._

He snorted at my expression, "Sorry to disappoint."

I recovered quicker than I thought, waving my hands in defense I tried to correct him.

"No, not it wasn't that. But, uh, what are you doing here?"

This time he was the one looking confused.

"Didn't your mom tell you? She called earlier saying you needed help on math today. She told me to come early."

I must have looked just as confused as she was.

"Um, I'm not sure why she said that, I'm supposed to be going to a movie at 7:30, and the homework isn't due until Tuesday anyways. So, my date is gonna be here in just a couple minutes..."

"I thought you siad 7:30?"

"Yeah..."

"It's not even 6:30 yet."

Realization dawned on me in a wave.

_Souta...that brat._

I sighed and looked back at him.

"Look, to be honest, I am really not in the...uh...frame of mind to do math right now."

Did he just look a little dissapointed?

"Okay, whatever. See ya Monday."

I don't know what it was, and I can't explain it. But at that moment all common sense left my mind completely, and I grabbed hold of his arm.

He looked back suprised, and I must have looked just as suprised as he was. I had no idea what I was going to say.

"Uh...well..."

Great, now I was blushing.

"Um, since you came all the way out here. And, I mean I have an hour anyways..."

I saw the suprise begin to fade away into his classic smirk.

"You could...uh...stay for awhile. We could play cards or watch a movie or something."

He turned to face me fully, "Cards?"

I felt my face burn with embarrasment.

"I mean, we don't have to! I only thought, since it would be awhile, and uh, if you're not busy or anything!"

I looked away, to flustered to do anything more.

A quick tug on my own arm brought me back to face him.

"Know how to play poker?"

At exactly 7:30 the doorbell rang. I opened the door laughing my head off with Inuyasha, only to find Hojo behind the door with a bouquet of roses.

My laughter died out, and from the sound of it, so did Inuyashas. I had completely lost track of time, and to be honest, had forgotten about my big date!

"Higurashi, uh, is this a bad time?"

I looked back to find cards strewn out all across the room, having been thrown after a bad hand on both our parts. There were bags of chips and empty cups of ramen on the table, as well as a game of pictionary that had turned violent halfway through. _In Living Color _played on the TV in the background.

I tried to pat my hair down, while straightening my clothing.

"Um, no Hojo, not at all. Inuyasha was just, uh..."

I glanced back to him for help.

He stepped forward with the math book.

"I was just showing the idiot how to work a math problem."

Hojo still looked a bit sheepish.

"Okay, well Higurashi, I could always come back later. Maybe another time?"

Inuyasha shoved through us, "Forget it, I'm goin' anyways. Have fun."

I watched him as he glanced back one more time before getting on his motorcycle and speeding off.

"I wonder if he knows the statistics of teenage injuries caused by motorcycle accidents each year?"

I looked back to find Hojo staring off thoughtfully.

"Oh, excuse me Higurashi, these are for you. Would you like to be going now?"

He handed me the roses to take inside, "Sure, Hojo, let me just put these in some water."

As we headed to the movies, I couldn't help but think of the fun time I had just had, but more than that, of the boy I had it with.

It wasn't until much later I realized.

He hadn't said one thing about the note.


End file.
